This invention relates to a brain wave stimulation apparatus, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for streamlined magnetic brain wave stimulation, recorded as a brain wave signal and sent to an electromagnet positioned on a user's neck in proximity to the user's brain stem to positively influence a user's brain wave pattern, to produce a desired mental state.
1. Field of the Invention
Electroencephalography (EEG) records the neural activity of electrical potential across cell membranes, which are detected through the cortex and recorded by a plurality of scalp electrodes. The changes in electrical potential in the cortex contain rhythmical activity, which typically occur at frequencies of 1 Hz to 20 Hz. While awake, fast, random signals are predominately generated at low voltage and mixed frequency.
Four distinct brain wave patterns are commonly detected during an EEG recording: Alpha waves, beta waves, theta waves and delta waves.
Magnetoencephalography (MEG) records tiny magnetic fields, which are oriented at right angles to the electrical fields of the brain. Thus, the membrane potential of neurons during normal activity is mirrored by complementary tangentially flowing magnetic fields. These magnetic fields may be altered by transcranial magnetic stimulation (TMS).
Transcranial Magnetic Stimulation (TMS) involves placing a coil that generates a strong magnetic field near the user's head. The magnetic field induces a small electrical current in the outer layers of the brain, causing nerve cells to fire, setting off various chemical changes in the brain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,314,324 issuing Nov. 6, 2001 to Stefanic Lattner et al. discloses a vestibular stimulation system utilizing a predetermined pattern of stimulation about a user's ear.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,272,378 issuing on Aug. 7, 2001 to Rudolf Baumgart-Schmitt et al. discloses a device for determining sleep profiles having an active electrode positioned symmetrical to the nose root, and utilizing a compressed EEG signal to induce sleep.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,081,743 issuing on Jun. 27, 2000 to John Carter et al. discloses a method for obtaining a brain wave frequency from an individual by EEG, and transcranially feeding back the highest evoked response at an output detectable by the individual for a specified period of time.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,922 issuing on May 4, 1999 to Hendricus Loos discloses the manipulation of a user's nervous system by use of electrical fields.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,368 issuing on Oct. 18, 1994 to Robert Monroe discloses a method of inducing a desired state of consciousness employing frequency following response techniques, to induce sleep or a desired level of consciousness.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,967 issuing on Sep. 7, 1993 to Mitsuo Yasushi et al, discloses a system for evoking EEM signals utilizing electrodes attached to the scalp, and a stimulus generator to convert the frequency of the signal to a photic or audible stimulating signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,863 issuing Mar. 12, 1985 to Jefferson Katims discloses a method and apparatus for transcutaneous electrical stimulation utilizing a constant current output in response to an actual EEG signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,396 issuing Oct. 2, 1973 to Earle Ballentine discloses a method and apparatus for inducing sleep by applying electrical pulses to plural portions of the back of the head and forehead, the optic nerve, the temples, the forehead, and the ears.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,718,132 issuing Feb. 27, 1973 to William Holt et al, discloses an electrotherapy machine utilizing repetitive alternating positive and negative electrical pulses having a vectorial sum of zero.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,833 issuing Sep. 17, 1974 to Aime Limoge, discloses a method for determining neurophysiological effects utilizing a first signal utilizing square shaped pulses, and a second signal generated by a white noise spectrum.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,708 issuing Mar. 14, 1972 to Mehdi Haeri discloses an electrical therapeutic device utilizing a pulse generator, a current regulator and a metering circuit. The resulting electrical signal is applied to various portions of the user's anatomy.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,495,596 issuing Feb. 17, 1970 to E. Condict discloses a method and apparatus for processing a bioelectrical signal to induce anesthesia.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,464,416 discloses a sleep inducing method utilizing a headpiece extending from the forehead to the occipital region of the head, and generating electrical signals of 36 cps.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,388,699 issuing Jun. 18, 1968 to M. Webb et al, discloses a method and apparatus for inducing lethargic relation or sleep, by applying electrical current to the eyelids and mastoid regions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,160,159 issuing Dec. 8, 1964 to J. Hoody et al discloses a device for inducing sleep utilizing pulsed electrodes.
The following U.S. Patents disclose multiple sources of electrical stimulation, such as heat, light, sound and VHF radiation. They include 5,954,629; 5,719,635; 5,495,853; 4,227,516; 4,305,402; 4,018,218; 3,773,049 and Re. 36,348.
The following U.S. Patents utilize sound to stimulate the brain. They include: 5,954,630; 5,289,438; 5,213,562; 5,151,080; 5,036,858; 4,883,067; 4,834,701; 4,335,710; 4,141,344; 3,884,218; 3,753,433; and 3,712,292.
Other patents of interest include: 6,135,944; 5,167,610; 4,418,687; 3,103,219 and 3,014,477.
These patents disclose and claim various methods and apparatus for inducing a desired mental state, such as: inducing sleep or a relaxed state, by utilizing various means of stimulating the brain by visual, audible or electronic stimulation to the eyes, ears, scalp, back of the head, forehead, temples, or nose root.